byrightofbloodfandomcom-20200214-history
Paricia's Elect
The Paricia's Elect pack has both hands in Miami's criminal underworld. They recruit talent from among the Latin Kings and Queens, and keep an open conduit for illegal goods and activities. Most of the members of the pack were a King or Queen in their mortal life, and they received Creation Rites after catching the eye of their Sire for exceptional merit within the gang. Between stealing cars and manipulating thugs, Paricia's Elect stays busy. This pack runs a chop shop as a front for other criminal activities in the diocese of Bishop Caezar Agustin. Guzman Guzman is a Latin King and wears the tattoos of his affiliation proudly. He knows his way around Miami like a local and speaks Spanish with Cuban jargon. How legit he is depends on who you talk to. The guy has a different car every week. The Ductus of Paricia's Elect officially manages the chop shop that fuels Paricia's Elect's income. He keeps an eye out for promising talent and enforces the pack's and bishop's decrees in his territory. Guzman is a take-no-shit Ancilla. Vampire Info Guzman is a princely thug in the company of thugs. He dwells in the outskirts of Miami, and has connections to the All Latin Kings and Queens Nation (ALKQN). The Brujah Antitribu may be familiar from a long stint in New York over the Fifties to the Eighties. His offputting bearing is a definite tell things aren't quite right. Sabbat Info Guzman is an old face around Miami. He came up with a pack after the Spanish-American War and left in the late '40s to find his luck in New York. Word has it the Brujah antitribu fell into a Noddist heresy, and promptly out once he found his path again. His long association with gangs, mostly Latino and Hispanic ones, is no secret. He came back to Miami in the 1980s to join the Paricia's Elect. After some embarrassment and violence over a disputed Embrace, he became the Ductus and whipped his packmates into the cream of the Latino crop. He's noteworthy as a somewhat more stable Brujah Antitribu than most of his kind. Medusa Medusa's a nice Cuban-American girl who works as some kind of accountant in a little firm that deals mostly with Spanish-speaking customers. That's not her real name, of course, but probably comes from her wildly curly hair that has a life of its own. She has a reputation for being very good at what she does. She might have a reputation in certain quarters for paying for protection from the ALKQN. The pack Priest handles the fencing items on the black market. She knows the black market better than most of its living masters, gathering information by flexing her street cred. She attained a wealth of rituals through trade and exploration. She is a savvy Noddist with an insatiable hunger for more information. Medusa is a pragmatic Ancilla. Vampire Info Medusa is one of the local Nosferatu most tightly embedded in the criminal and underworld syndicates in Miami. Like her namesake, she is exceptionally good at stonewalling anyone who causes her trouble and sinuously avoiding trouble. Whether she is sympathetic to her Camarilla brethren is anyone's guess. Sabbat Info The priest of Paricia's Elect, this ancilla of clan Nosferatu has none of those wishy-washy tendencies of her clan elsewhere. She belongs, withered heart and tarnished soul, to the Noddist conspiracies of the Sabbat. Medusa collects all kinds of Noddist lore. It's no secret in Miami she has a strong preference for staging Noddist morality plays and tales at festivals. The rest of the night, she has her finger on the torpid pulse of the black market, smuggling, and financial affairs of the ALKQN. Her pack selects the cream of the crop from the Latin Kings and Queens. She can surely do something for you... for a price. Vega Vega is a mechanic and, by any standard, a damned good one. How he makes any money working out of the shittiest parts of town is anyone's guess. Lots of clientele among the Latin Kings and Queens though, and he's clearly one himself. This neonate is the car thief for the chop shop. He is Guzman's grandchilde. His light fingers can't be foiled by any lock, so the story goes. Jokingly called McGuyver, his cunning and juryrigging skills can manufacture an escape from any tight spot. Vampire Info Vega works out of Ramon's 24/7 garage with plenty of night-time appointments for the right kind of clients. He also takes work into the streets, and accepts ad hoc jobs whenever a car catches his eye. He is mechanically savvy with a real head for dealing with security systems. Sabbat Info Vega was recruited from the ALKQN by Paricia's Elect in the late 70s. He was one of their most successful early candidates and stayed with the pack. An excellent car thief in his day, he's since advanced to transforming 'donated' cars into lucrative and untraceable pieces. This Brujah antitribu still has his hands in the Latin Kings, looking for fresh blood. More importantly, he juices up all the pack's crazier vehicles for the Games of Instinct the Sabbat so love. Ramon Ramon is a mechanic in a really rough part of Little Havana. He has the tattoos of the Latin Kings, but his shop is legit, even if the clientele may not be. He generally seems pretty harmless, all in all. This neonate was singled out for Embrace by the pack's former ductus, but a Pander rival from another pack beat everyone to the punch. Ramon's uncanny talent for auto mechanics and his loyalty haven't changed much, but he serves the Sabbat rather than the Kings. He has something to prove about his worth and won't let his bloodline, or lack thereof, stand in the way of excellence. Vampire Info He's a vampire in with the ALKQN, and young enough to still mingle among them from time to time. His business as a mechanic keeps him actively and gainfully employed as much as any kind of vampire can really be. Sabbat Info Ramon is the abbot of the Paricia's Elect pack. He runs a chop shop in Bishop Agustin's diocese. Ramon's embrace in 1999 was the stuff of gossip. A notable Brujah antitribu wanted the pleasure of bringing him in, and a clanless had already singled him out. There was some kind of wager in a Game of Instinct, with the Brujah Antitribu losing. Ramon consequently ended up a Pander when he clawed his way out of a shed. Two years ago, he maimed his erstwhile former would-be sire with help of his ductus and pack. He keeps some kind of links to the ALKQN. Category:Sabbat Category:Character Generation Category:Packs Category:Sabbat NPCs